Scream My Name
by Montrealae90
Summary: Sasuke finds out some things that shock him and in the process becomes closer to his brother then ever before.


**Scream My Name**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: Ita/Sasu**

**Warning: Boy Boy, Yaoi incest, Bondage slightly…WAY TOO MUCH ITA-OOC**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Sasuke finds out some things that shock him and in the process becomes closer to his brother then ever before.**

**Disclaimer: Rei: I wish I did own Naruto because if did Naruto and Sasuke would be going at it like rabbits or Itachi and Sasuke…which ever ya prefer.**

**Dedication: To our lovely SasuNaru1025. She requested this so I did it! To you friend!**

**Sasuke POV:**

**"N-no stop it p-please don't do this…Ah!...Aniki…" I whimpered helplessly. Currently my hands my hands were tied above my head to my bedpost, my shirt was bundled up above my chest, and my legs were spread just enough for my murdering backstabbing brother to settle his head between them. "Ah!!! No!" I yelled as my brother gave a harsh lick to my aching cock. Tears began to well up in my eyes as he deep throated me. He bit down lightly causing me to buck slightly. I blushed in shame after I did that. My brother chuckled as he removed my cock from his mouth. "What are you being ashamed for, Otouto? I thought you loved me?" he said. "Yeah, I did before you murdered our entire clan!" I shouted angrily. He didn't even flinch as I yelled. "Itachi, I did love you, but you hurt me god damn it. You hurt me so bad you don't even know…" I whispered. The tears that welled up began to fall gently down my face. **

**Suddenly I felt a warm hand cup my cheek gently. I looked into my brother's eyes to see only…regret? "Sasuke…I-I'm so sorry. But I had to do it…I was forced to or else _he_ would kill you…" Itachi said. I looked at him confused. "Who?" I asked. "_Orochimaru"_ he said. That name gave chills up mine spine. "He threatened to kill the clan or he'll find and rape you. I didn't want that to happen so…onegai Otouto onegai give me another chance at…forgiveness, another chance for your love…" My eyes widened. My brother looked down at me with the most sorriest eyes I've ever seen. My heart began so pound as my eyes softened. I blushed softly and whispered, "Okay…" I herd him gasp in surprise at my response. "Arigato Otouto." He said before taking my lips in a searing kiss. I kissed back just as much.**

**I broke the kiss a moment later panting my brother's name. His hand had found my weeping erection and was stroking it lovingly. "NGH! A-Aniki please no teasing…AH!" His hand had moved to the top smearing the pre-cum around the head making me that much closer to my release. "Do you like this Otouto?" Itachi asked sexily. I nodded as my cheeks flushed red. I began panting as my brothers hand went faster and faster. "Oh! Onegai! Onegai! Aniki! I'm coming!" I moaned. Suddenly my brother stopped and got off the bed. I looked at him confused as to why he stopped, but began blushing as he tool off his pants, and boxers. He climbed back on top of me smirking with something in his hand though I couldn't quite see what it was. He then put a black blind fold on my eyes. I began shaking in fear. He must have noticed because then I herd him say to me sweetly, "Don't be afraid Otouto, I'm not gonna hurt you." I relaxed slightly knowing my brothers words were true.**

**I then felt two fingers at my mouth. "Suck…" said my brother. I took the long slender digits into my mouth coating them with my saliva. I relished each one to when Itachi took them out of my mouth. He slowly trekked them down my body to my virgin entrance. "This will hurt, but bear with me okay?" he whispered to me in a loving tone. He inserted the first finger into me. It didn't hurt it was just uncomfortable. That is until he inserted the second. I began to feel slight pain, but it was soon gone as my brother brushed something deep inside me causing me to scream. I felt him smirked as I blushed a cherry red. I tried to hide it but I could tell Itachi had already seen it. "Did that feel good Sasuke?" he said into my ear. "Do you want to feel more of it?" I nodded still blushing. I felt him remove the fingers and replaced them with something much bigger. I stiffened in fear but relaxed when my brother whispered soothing words into my ear as he inserted his own length into my tight virgin hole. **

**I screamed in pain. It was much, much, much bigger then the fingers. My brother kissed my lips in order to distract me from the mind blowing pain. And it worked. As soon as I felt his soft lips on mine, I was in another world where pain didn't exist and only pleasure was. I now felt his hard length all the way inside me. Filling every hole that had nothing in it. "Sasuke your so hot and tight…" my brother said huskily. I began to squirm. "M-move Aniki…" I panted. He did as he was told and started moving in and out placing my legs on his shoulders as he did. I began moaning in pure pleasure as he began to speed up only slightly thought not to hurt me. I really wanted to wrap my arms around my brother's neck but the binds on my arms refused me to do that. "I-Ittaaaccchhhii…Ahhh…onegai, faster…" he did, brushing that something inside of me with every thrust. My breathing was labored now and every time I tried to take a breath it would be drowned out with a scream of pleasure. **

**"Ha-ha-ha….Onegai! Onegai! Ahhh! Oh! Don't throw me away Aniki! I-I'd go crazy without you!" I writhed and screamed in pleasure as we was nearing the end of our completion. "Kami! I-I'm gonna cum...Oh god I'm cumming!!!" I screamed in ecstasy. "I would never do that otouto! Scream my name Sasuke! Scream my name as you cum!!!" I herd my brother pant above me. "Ah-ah-Ahhh…I-I-IIIIIITTTTAAACCCHHHIII!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as cum covered both our stomachs. I herd a grunt above me and felt warm liquid inside me. Itachi collapsed on top of me completely spent. I felt him remove the blindfold. I looked into his onyx eyes and smiled. "Ai shiteru aniki…" I whispered. "Ai shiteru ne otouto…" and he kissed me. I kissed back and never letting go.**

**Owari**

**Rei: crying anime tears**

**Sasuke: What's your problem?**

**Rei: It's too cute…**

**Itachi: Hmmm….its okay**

**Sasuke: I agree Aniki**

**Rei: glares Oh shut up let the readers decide that!**

**Ita/Sasu: Hn…**

**Rei: sweat drop sigh like brother like brother…Review please!**


End file.
